<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fires fade, yet we remain by Maewn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936045">Fires fade, yet we remain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn'>Maewn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My Yuria would be most saddened by thy loss, Elfriede. She loves thee still, as does Liliana. Thou art her blood, unkindled as thou art. There is a place for thee in our Kingdom of Hollows yet if thou wilt abandon this place to its doom.”<br/>“This place is my home, lord,” Elfriede says. “I shalt not abandon it. It is better to rot away here than to be cast into flame and ash.”<br/>A lord of Hollows confronts Sister Friede.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashen One/Yuria of Londor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fires fade, yet we remain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thy sister is my Knight,” Ember informs the grey-cowled woman before him. “Wilt thou not speak with her?”</p>
<p>“My sister?” Elfriede asks. “Which one, lord? For I have but two who still hold to the Sable church.”</p>
<p>“Thy sister Yuria, is my Knight, and thy sister Liliana is our loyal vassal,” Ember says.</p>
<p>Elfriede looks slightly shamed but there is a fire in her still as she looks to Ember, her Hollow eyes glittering in the candlelight.</p>
<p>“I have cut my ties with them,” she says. “I do not hold with their church any longer.”</p>
<p>Ember sighs. “My Yuria would be most saddened by thy loss, Elfriede. She loves thee still, as does Liliana. Thou art her blood, unkindled as thou art. There is a place for thee in our Kingdom of Hollows yet if thou wilt abandon this place to its doom.”</p>
<p>“This place is my home, lord,” Elfriede says. “I shalt not abandon it. It is better to rot away here than to be cast into flame and ash.”</p>
<p>“Pity,” Ember says, drawing his sword. “I had hop’d that thou might come willingly.”</p>
<p>Elfriede’s scythe gleams in her hands. “Go back to thy people, lord. Thou art not welcome here.”</p>
<p>“I hath no quarrel with thee afore this,” Ember says. “But since thou force me-”he lunges forwards, bringing his sword down to clash against the scythe’s shining edge.</p>
<p>She is a skilled fighter, Ember will give her that much, and their blades clash together again and again, almost dancing around the room. It seems almost hours before Ember finally brings his sword down again, one final thrust through Elfriede’s skull that sends her soul into his keeping.</p>
<p>He stands amidst the ashes of the world that Elfriede had fled to, abandoning the world of the Dark for a fading world inside a painting.</p>
<p>He examines the soul that flutters in his gauntleted hand, it glows with a soft luster, almost reminiscent of moonlight. It reminds him of Irythyll, caught forever in that eternal night.</p>
<p>He looks around one last time, and then, turning his back on the ruins of Elfriede’s last hope, he returns to the world he’s left behind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ember steps from the painting, Elfriede’s soul caught carefully in his hands.</p>
<p>“Lord and liege,” Yuria murmurs. “Welcome home-”</p>
<p>“Forgive me, Yuria,” Ember says, sinking to his knees before his Sable Knight, her sister’s soul fluttering as he offers it up. “I did try to persuade her to return to thee.”</p>
<p>“Thou did all that thou could then, lord,” Yuria murmurs, and her gauntleted hands take the soul, clasping it against her breast. “Oh dearest Elfriede, thou hast returned to us, though not as thou might have wished.”</p>
<p>Ember watches his love, who has this day bound her hair in red ribbon, a change from her usual white. She does not weep over her sister, perhaps because she has long ago made her peace with Elfriede’s decision.</p>
<p>“She was a skilled fighter,” he says softly, “not unlike thee.”</p>
<p>“Thou flatter me, my lord,” Yuria murmurs, her eyes downcast, still watching the soul flutter in her palms.</p>
<p>“I speak only truth, my dear,” Ember rumbles, rising. “Dost thou have a place for her?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Yuria says, “Liliana and I hath discussed it afore. We shalt keep her in the chapel, where she dwelt often in happier times.”</p>
<p>Ember nods.</p>
<p>“Then I shalt leave thee,” he says, “come to throne room when thou art ready.”</p>
<p>“As thou wish,” Yuria says, “I shall see thee then.”</p>
<p>Ember leaves her to her task.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The halls of Lothric Castle have been rebuilt to something approximating its former glory. At least, Ember thinks as he stride through, there are no holes in the floor.</p>
<p>The throne room is rather simple now, a stone dais at its far end, a throne of carved obsidian upon it. The walls are lined with decaying tapestries depicting the ancient past, faded images of gods and monsters barely visible.</p>
<p>Ember lounges on the throne, settling back to listen to an advisor rattle on about the difficulty of slowing the madness that eventually overtook all Hollow.</p>
<p>He raises a hand and the advisor quiets.</p>
<p>“We’ve received word of a cleric near Archdragon Peak who might know something of value,” Ember says softly, “Mayhaps we should send an envoy.”</p>
<p>“Of course, my lord,” the advisor says, bowing, “it shall be done.”</p>
<p>The door to the throne room opens and Yuria slips through, Liliana trailing in her wake, the door closing softly behind them.</p>
<p>“My lady knight,” Ember greets her, standing from his throne and walking to her, grasping her hands, pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles.</p>
<p>“My lord,” Yuria murmurs, the faintest of blushes on her pale cheeks.</p>
<p>Liliana offers a bow before moving to speak with another advisor, leaving them more or less alone before the dais.</p>
<p>“Thou art well?” Ember asks.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Yuria says, “Thou hath returned our beloved sister. Even though she art no longer with us in body, she hath returned in spirit. It shalt be enough.”</p>
<p>“I did try to persuade her, my dear,” Ember murmurs quietly, low enough that only she can hear.</p>
<p>“I know, my lord,” Yuria says, equally as quiet. “Thou art persuasive indeed when thou choose to be. Elfriede always wished her own way, and thusly we did part.”</p>
<p>Ember nods, bending his head to kiss her cheek.</p>
<p>“Wilt thou walk a ways with me, dear Yuria?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she replies.</p>
<p>They end up walking the ramparts, speaking lowly as they pass guards at their stations, keeping an eye on Anor Londo’s southern border.</p>
<p>Ember doesn’t really think that they need guards at this point. Most of the world has already fallen to ruin and those who know of Anor Londo’s new dread lord tend not to assail the walls of his keep.</p>
<p>But, old habits die hard and so guards still stand watch over the kingdom that Ember has raised from the ashes of Gwyn’s fallen empire.</p>
<p>“Thou thinketh that the cleric in the mountains might know something?” Yuria questions as they skirt a ballista that is in the midst of repair, the Hollow working on it bowing their head as their Lord and Knight pass.</p>
<p>“Mayhaps,” Ember says, “I would see our people comfortable in their hollowing, rather than raving lunatics that would threaten others.”</p>
<p>Yuria nods. “Wouldst thou entreaty them? Leave Anor Londo to speak with them?”</p>
<p>“I have arranged an envoy,” Ember says, “If they wish to speak with me, I shall depart, better to secure an arrangement.”</p>
<p>“Might I come with thee?” Yuria asks. “I wouldst stand aside thee in all things, as thy knight and as a protector of our people.”</p>
<p>“If that is thy wish,” Ember says, “Thou dost not need to ask, I wouldst be glad indeed of thy company.”</p>
<p>Yuria smiles. “Where thou dost go, so shalt I.”</p>
<p>Ember kisses her. “Thou art my knight. I would expect no less.”</p>
<p>They stand in the twilight of Anor Londo for a few moments.</p>
<p>“Thou...” Ember begins, pausing to consider his wording.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Yuria asks.</p>
<p>“Thou art my knight and lady,” Ember says, “and thou knoweth that my heart dwells ever with thee. Wouldst thou carry my name in truth, wed to our throne and duty as our wife?”</p>
<p>Yuria’s eyes widen and she presses one hand to her mouth, overcome with emotion.</p>
<p>“Thou dost honor me greatly, my lord,” Yuria says. “I am ever sworn to thy service as thy knight...yes I shalt wed thee truely, with joy and gladness in my heart. Thy Lady of Hollows to stand aside thee in protecting our people.”</p>
<p>“Our lovely Lady of Hollows,” Ember murmurs, kissing her again. “Our beautiful wife.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Yuria breathes. “Your wife.”</p>
<p>Ember smiles against her mouth, “Yes,” he agrees, “My wife.”</p>
<p>Yuria giggles and the sound makes Ember laugh as well. Yuria is not given to giggling, he can count on one hand the number of occasions that he’s heard it.</p>
<p>“Shall we announce the news to our court?” Ember asks.</p>
<p>“Soon,” Yuria murmurs, clinging to him, “Let us stay here awhile longer.”</p>
<p>Ember kisses her, unable to resist the temptation. His Sable Knight will be his <em>wife. </em>The idea delights and intrigues him.</p>
<p>Rulers, hand-in-hand, shaping the world to their desires.</p>
<p>It gives him a thrill like no other. To carve out a kingdom of Hollows, defiant to Gwyn’s beliefs.</p>
<p><em>Yes, </em>Ember thinks, dipping his head to kiss his knight, <em>they will crush the remnants of the old faiths and rise anew, born of ash and embers to build a kingdom of their own.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~And so it is. That Ash seeketh Embers.~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>